a Disgustingly Delicious Christmas
by aGoldenLion
Summary: a Christmas One-Shot. Read as Yukihira Souma celebrates Christmas with someone you would never expect. Who is it? Read to find out!


Hello my faithful readers and welcome to my second try on a fanfic.

In the reviews I've seen so far there is small criticism about me rushing the story a little.

Thank you for your reviews, I've tried to work on it with this story.

This will be my last one-shot for a while now as I have started working on a story.

But for now, please enjoy this one-shot.

* * *

In a dark apartment near the world's most prestigious cooking academy we look into a room lit with candles to see a young woman stirring a wooden spoon in a large black kettle

This girl named Nao Sadatsuka is well versed in black dishes. Dishes that have a disgusting smell but a delicious taste and is referred to as the boiling witch.

She has a beautiful appearance, long luscious hair as black as the night and eyes as red as the blood that flows within you.

But below the surface of this seemingly strong girl, we can find a girl that is lonely and sad.

A lot of people keep their distance from her as her cooking style and her obsession with Nakiri Erina are not well received by almost all of the academies students.

Because of this, Nao is almost always alone, even in class or during lunch, and to protect herself she always acts like a weird girl, even though she is one of the sweetest and kindest persons you are ever likely to meet.

But a couple of weeks ago she finally saw a little light in the darkness that was called her life. She met Yukihira Souma.

Meeting him at night after the second day of the Moon Banquet Festival she was surprised to see that he doesn't dismiss her like all the others before him.

She's glad to see he has actually several things in common with her and surprised her again by saying he wished he met her before.

For hours they talked about the disgusting foods they've prepared and their dreams of making the most disgusting delicious food in the world. She smiled and laughed a lot as it was the most fun she had in a long, long time.

From that day on Nao has been starting to feel happier bit by bit as she is also introduced to some of his friends from the Polar Star dorm and none of them have been bad to her.

It has actually been the opposite they've protected her when unnamed students started to insult her for her cooking style and it made her very happy to see them willing to protect her.

And it was all thanks to him, Yukihira Souma. She would never say it out loud but she considered him her best and closest friend.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since meeting Souma. It's Christmas day and Nao is readying herself for her daily doses of spying on a certain purple-eyed blonde haired girl, as she walked through the school being followed by her faithful secretary Arato Hisako.

As soon as she spots Hisako, the mind of Nao started concocting ideas of unspeakable horrors, pain, and mostly suffering.

''She's in my spot'' Nao muttered softly as she kept watching them walk away in the distance.

What she doesn't yet realize is that she usually would follow them all the way to their destination. Whether it would be the directors office, the Nakiri mansion or even lunch or dinner at a fancy restaurant near the academy, Nao would be there to spy on them.

She's been following them a lot less since becoming friends with Souma, her mind has been more and more occupied with him ever since she met him and every time she thinks about him her heart starts to beat a bit faster and her stomach feel a bit heavier.

Instead of trying to win Nakiri Erina for herself, her thoughts are with Souma again. ''I wonder what he is doing now, it is Christmas after all'' she thinks as she slowly drops down from the tree she used to observe them.

''W-would he hate me like everyone else if he saw me do this'' she frighteningly wonders. She never told him after all that she holds deep affection for the Nakiri heir and that she's been spying on her ever since she saw her for the first time.

''I wonder'' she slowly whispers before she starts moving

After a few minutes of walking she couldn't hold it anymore and grabbed her head.

''I-I have to know! I'll go crazy if I don't. I don't want to lose my best friend'' she screams in her mind.

With a new destination in mind she starts walking towards the Polar Star dorm wrapped in a depressed aura not having her patented dark glare on her face to keep everyone away from her that tries to harm her.

* * *

After a couple of minutes walking towards the Polar Star dorm she can see the dorm brightly lit with Christmas lights.

As she walked through the gate she can see smoke coming from the back of the dorm and as the curious person she is, she walked towards the smoke to see Souma in the back busy with a little portable grill cooking some disturbing food.

Coming closer to him her body is suddenly enveloped in the disgusting smell of fried squid with butter and sesame seeds.

Smelling this, Nao drops to the ground holding her breath whilst pinching her nose as her mind and nose scream about eternal torment of the damned and her need to flee immediately.

Not being able to move, the smell makes her mind show illusions of Souma's affection towards her.

"'Souma this smells so much... it smells so bad... so bad... so bad...'' as her eyes turn from the crazed red look it always has to beautiful soft red eyes filled with love and her heart pierced by the Christmas cupid himself.

''I knew you love me Souma-kun, you cook just like me'' as her mind showed her fantasies where she and Souma live happily together with children that have golden eyes and black hair eating their disgustingly delicious food.

As she fantasizes she doesn't notice that Souma spotted her and was already making his way towards her.

Still trapped in her fantasies she doesn't notice how Souma tries to get her attention and suddenly shrieks very loudly when Souma shakes her.

Feeling embarrassed Nao decides to ask ''Souma, what were you making on the grill'' before sweatdropping when Souma's smile turns very devious.

''This is something I do when I'm bored, I try to make the best food I can with the ingredients I have on me'' he lies as he can see her starting to sweat a little in fear.

''Would you like to try some Nao-san?'' Souma deviously asks

Before being able to answer, Souma has already grabbed one of his squids with butter and sesame seeds and put it in her mouth.

Not being able to refuse him, she closes her red eyes and slowly starts to chew.

Her mind shows visions of enormous squids attacking ships filled with butter and sesame, sinking the crew with them whilst hearing Souma's evil laughter in the background wondering what it is doing there.

As Nao reopens her eyes and her face is showing no emotion Souma asks ''How bad was it''

Not being able to process what she just tasted, she turns toward him still devoid of emotion, blank eyes showing nothingness and in a grave voice she answered

''It tastes like nightmares no mortal soul can conceive'' she blankly said as even she is not able to create such horrors.

Blinking his eyes, Souma starts to laugh.

''Haha it's really funny how you always say the most unexpected things'' Souma laughs out loud as he looked at her face ''I've never seen you like this Nao, it's must be really bad'' he said still snickering.

Trying to forget the torment she just went through, Nao notices that Souma isn't wearing his usual clothes, but instead is dressed like a hipster Santa Claus.

He is wearing a red suit and tie, wearing white shoes and still has his trusted white ribbon wrapped around his wrist.

''Why are you dressed like this Souma?'' Nao asks as she keeps observing him.

Looking back at her, Souma said ''Well you see, It's Christmas and I haven't been able to celebrate it in a long time. But everyone else in the dorm went home to celebrate Christmas and I don't even know in what country my dad is right now. So I decided to celebrate on my own'' He said as he starts to come up with new ideas for his squid recipes.

During his small explanation he unknowingly makes Nao's heart beat faster with the words ''alone'' ''celebrate'' and ''Christmas'' but before she can question him any further he asks ''What are you doing here Nao-san, shouldn't you be at home with your family?''

Family always has been a difficult issue for Nao. As an only child she was happy to receive all the love and support from her parents. They do love each other very much. But her parents were always working so from a young age she was home alone very often not seeing them during holidays and sometimes not even on her birthday.

Nao smiles bitterly and said ''My parents aren't in Japan right now, my mother is in France and my father is in Brazil''

Souma looked at her and can see the sadness in her eyes before giving her an one armed hug. Being surprised by his sudden affection she looked up to him to hear him say ''I know what you mean, my dad is always traveling and my mother died when I was very young so I was alone most of the time''

Feeling a sudden connection with Souma, Nao hugs him back to show that she cares as well.

''Souma-kun'' he hears softly whispered into his ears.

''Yes, Nao-san'' he softly answers as he holds her close.

''Can you close your eyes for a second?'' She asks of him in a soft tone he isn't used to hear from her.

Not thinking anything of it, he closed his eyes to feel her let go of him. And after a few more second he starts to feel lightheaded.

But before he fell to the ground, he felt two soft arms wrapped around him holding him close.

* * *

About an hour later, Souma wakes up to find himself tied up to a bed with thick black ropes.

''Where the hell am I'' he screams as he tries to move his wrists and ankles.

''I need to get out of here'' he thinks before the door to the room opens to see a familiar face enter the room with a big blush on her face.

As he looked at her he can see that it's his friend Nao wearing a dark red dress with a red stocking cap rolling a small cart inside the room with a lot of small plates.

Walking to the bed she leaves the cart and walked up to Souma

''I'm sorry Souma for taking you with me like this, I couldn't handle it if you would say no to me if I'd ask you to spend Christmas eve with me'' she apologetically said as she looked at her feet

Not hearing anything from Souma for a minute, Nao feels like she's about to cry like she just pushed here best friend away.

As she was blaming herself she hears Souma starting to laugh at her, tears almost falling from his eyes and said ''hahaha, of course, Nao-san I would really like to spend Christmas with you, because we both know how it feels to be and feel alone and to be laughed at because of our cooking, of course only you would kidnap me for that''

Hearing this Nao looked up to see a gentle smile on his face before she smiles back to him as well.

''I just have to know, but how did you bring me here,''Soma asks as he looked at her face

Not answering his question, Nao disappears in a flashback.

 _Flashback:_

 _As Nao happily walked back to her home as she pulled on a small cart with a body bag on it. A lot of students point at her but no one is trying to stop her as she expels a happy but very dangerous aura. People are muttering about seeing dangerous visions and that she's done even crazier things, she starts to **fufufufu** even louder._

Waking up from her flashback she looked at him and **fufufufu** even louder than before, freaking Souma out and said ''Is that something you should worry about now **fufu** '' as she comes closer to him.

Not expecting this Souma turns a little red before asking ''What are you going to do to me?'' before she starts to **fufufu** even more, creeping Soma out even more.

''I want you to taste some of my specialties in black dishes'' as she turns towards the cart deciding which plate she is going to start with.

As she walked towards the cart she grabs a plate before moving back to Soma saying ''This is my jet black curry laksa, this is the dish I'm most proud of so I'll hope you enjoy it''

Sitting next to Souma on the bed, she grabs a spoon before starting to feed him.

Not really bothered by it, his hands are tied anyway, he simply opens his mouth for her.

Nao, not really expecting this, blushes a little and starts to feel warm inside as she gives Soma a loving smile before scooping up a little of her dish and starts feeding him.

As Souma tastes the food he envisions a future with Nao, happily married with black haired, golden eyed children, but as soon as he starts chewing he can see a **fufufu** ing Nao at night in a dominatrix outfit while he is tied to the bed, shivering when she raises her whip.

But before she whips him he stares back in the concerned red eyes of the real Nao.

"How was it Souma-kun" she nervously asks him as it is the first time he tasted one of her dishes.

"It tasted just like you" he said, but as her face starts getting redder than her eyes he stutters "W-what I meant was that this d-dish really defines what you mean to me" he softly said to her.

Her deep blood red eyes come closer to him till he can feel her breathing on his skin, he can smell her hot breath and hears her soft voice asking ''What do I mean to you Souma-kun?''

Not knowing what to say he tries to voice his emotions through his eyes and stares intently into her beautiful red eyes.

Seemingly able to understand what he means, Nao gives a soft smile before feeding him of all the different plates.

After about an hour, tasting all kinds of disgustingly delicious dishes with many more visions of himself and Nao doing all kinds of things, not necessary all T-rating, he ate everything she fed him.

Nao stands up slowly with all the used plates and brings them back to the cart and drive them to her kitchen.

She walked back to Souma and sits on his stomach still wearing her Christmas outfit.

Looking up to her he can see her having a serious expression on her face and decides not to say anything.

After a minute or so, Nao opens her mouth and said ''Thank you Souma-kun, you've made me very happy this year, happier than I've felt in a long time'' before giving him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

But as she said these words, Nao grabs a small bottle she had hidden in her dress with a disturbing purple liquid in it.

Moving back to Souma she softly whispers in his ears ''I'm not ready yet to try and be more than friends with you Souma-kun, so I hope you'll remember tonight as a sweet dream and a promise from me''

Not knowing how to react Souma suddenly smells the liquid as Nao opens the bottle and presses it's under his nose.

Just before Souma loses consciousness he feels something soft and warm, and slightly wet, pressed on his lips before whispering in a tone he never expected to hear from her ''Merry Christmas Souma-kun'' before falling into a sweet slumber.

* * *

A few hours later Souma shakingly woke up in his bed drenched in sweat.

Looking around he looked at his arms and legs to see his wrists and ankles having red marks around them.

Softly rubbing his wrists he wonders what happened.

Walking to the bathroom he stumbles a little, ''Why are my muscles so sore'' Souma wonders and decides to take a bath.

As the water runs he looked in the mirror and is surprised to see little red lipstick marks all over his face.. and suddenly starts to sweat again.

From a high tree behind the Polar Star dorm, we can see Nao with a little flush on her face spying on Souma again to see him freak out in the bathroom and giggles a little.

''I had so much fun with Souma-kun I wonder if I should do this again some time **fufufu** '' as she can see Souma washing his face as he nervously looked all around him.

Climbing out of the tree and making her way back home Nao is dreamily imagining how she will make Souma hers in the coming year before going to bed deep into the night happily dreaming about the children she imagined having with Souma.

* * *

The day after Christmas we follow Hisako on her way to her small office to start her daily work as a secretary.

''First things first, let's get rid of all the letters Sadatsuka-san sent us before I wake Erina-sama'' she thinks as she enters her offer.

Hanging her coat on the coat stand, she walked towards her desk to see no mail on her desk beside two late arriving Christmas cards.

Checking any place in her small office where there could be any mail she starts to panic.

''oh no oh no, where are her letters..'' she mutters out loud.

''Did she already give them to Erina-sama, has she found another way to get close to her'' Hisako panics as she runs around in her office, her happy Christmas mood already forgotten

''I need to find Erina-sama, I really hope nothing has happened'' as she grabs her coat and starts running back to the Nakiri mansion screaming.

ERINA-SAMA!

THE END

* * *

A little Christmas gift for everyone.

Not any of the usual pairings I suppose but still I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little one-shot

I wish everyone a happy Christmas and a very happy and healthy 2016 (Even if you don't celebrate it, peace for the world)


End file.
